Free Me
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: [TyKa] You never forget a love and you are never free from the memory of that first love. rated becuase i may continue it and for connotations


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. This plot is very most likely clichéd, I apologize if it is an original I did not intend to infringe upon anyone's – uh – rights. I would never intentionally plagiarise someone else's works. I would never do something so immoral, illegal and unjust – it goes against the codes that I set for myself, my beliefs and everything that I hold to be true.

A/N: I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors; I know there are bound to be some. I know that he seems to be excessive OOC but it is my interpretation of an imaginary character and I am trying to give them depth and I have attempted to justify why I wrote what I wrote.

If you do not like my style of writing then I pray you find something you like elsewhere. If you don't like TyKa than don't read any further, press back and continue your search for something you like.

Dedication: To Kafrin, Ananas and Nay for always believing in me and putting up with all my crap. You guys mean the world to me. [and no that isn't their real names……and I know Ananas means pineapple in German and Dutch….it's a nick what can I say]

* * *

FREE ME

I thought that it would be easy to forget. I thought that I could just push the memories into the deepest recesses of my mind and therefore I would be free. Free from the thinking about him all the time. Free from the hunger that rose every time I pictured him. Free from the ache that rested heavy in my heart.

I thought that it would be easy to forget everything that he made me feel. Forget everything that one simple glance from him could stir up inside of me.

But I was a fool

You never forget a love and you are never free from the memory of that first love. Even years after, that one can make you feel things that no on after can; things that simply can not be recreated or even replaced.

I lay on my back in my bed, facing the ceiling. My eyes were wide, staring unseeing into the darkness. I was covered in Night's but sleep would not come to claim me. After innumerable minutes in which I spent counting the tiles that I couldn't see, I rolled onto my left side. My gaze fell upon the bay window. The curtains were open so the world was watching me. I shivered that that feeling. It was so still outside and I could hear not a peep from the world. I could see the haze of the mist that clung to the streets, lit by the lone light pole across the road.

There was no additional light tonight. It was a new moon so the world instead of being awash with a silvery glow seemed dull and oddly flat. I turned away from the window and swept my gaze to my right. The slumbering body did not stir under my watch. His body was silhouetted and despite the darkness of the night he still managed to look completely innocent and child like. His features lost their perpetual scowl; his lips were lax and not drawn tightly into a grimace or a smirk.

One of the things I liked best when he was away in dream land was that I could look all I wanted without being concerned about keeping my façade up when his stinging barbs inevitably made it through my armour. A lot of the times there was the steadfast, stony silences in place of the taunts and I think that somehow they hurt more.

I quite liked him like this but there is always a downside to every good thing. When he was in the land of Nod there is no flashing magenta eyes, burning with a cold passion so deeply embedded in him it was irreversible and no matter how schooled his features were those eyes betrayed him.

I could spend hours drowning in those blood red pools but I must content myself with a few stolen seconds for fear of the consequences if I am caught.

I am so torn. I wish to be able to tell him all of the things that I feel inside for him and yet I do not. Sometimes I want it to just die. I want to bury it beneath everything else that I feel. I want it pay it no mind in hopes that it will wither away and bother me no more.

But the more that I look at him, the more I feel for him.

And that doesn't suit me at all.

I tore my gaze away from him and I turned so I lay on my back once again. I could feel my eyes well with hot tears. I willed them away but I knew it was hopeless. I had denied them for too long.

I closed my eyes in hopes that sleep would finally follow. My heart sank when I felt my tears leak out past my closed lids. They spilled out and rolled down my cheeks, creating tiny rivers that only marginally echoed the ones that ran through my soul at the thought of him. They were splattering themselves silently on my pillow. I almost laughed at how reminiscent that path seemed to be. I wanted that. I wish that I could just fall away.

Fall away from myself.

From all that makes me me.

From all that makes me feel.

Away from all that he can be.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is short, okay extremely short. It was originally to be a OneShot if I finished it….but I have finished it and I'm not entirely satisfied. I think it could use a bit more….what do you think?

I know that Tyson is OoC here. But everyone hides themselves from the world to some degree. Some people do it in a major way others just with little things. So this is one perspective on what could really be going on in Tyson's head; what is hiding behind that smile.

be safe

-BG


End file.
